Encounter and The Possessed Storybook
by MountainHive
Summary: Books were meant to be read and to be enjoyed. It was just this day, Mikan and her fellow friends decided to pick out a horror story book. What more when it contains a true ghost story and they happen to be in the exact same house the story is based?


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Encounter and the Possessed Storybook  
**Books were meant to be read and to be enjoyed. It was just this day, Mikan and her fellow friends decided to pick out a _horror_ story book. What more when it contains a true ghost story and they happen to be in the exact same house the story is based?

No **witchcraft, vampires nor werewolves**. This is going to be a real horror story with tinge of romance in it.

* * *

**Written by**: MountainHive  
**Rated**: T (if it gets too gory or when I decide to add some mature scenes for your taste, it'll go up to M)  
**Category**: Horror / Romance  
**Published Date**: 30 May 2010  
**Dedicated**: No one in particular. Anyone and everyone that drops me a review.  
**Warning**: This is one problem I have and it has to be fixed. I tend to write in first point of view or third point of view. Try to cope with it.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE (I)** – "**The Mysterious Phone Call**"

* * *

"Drop by the _Gahawk Mansion_ tonight. We're having a night out, tell your parents." the voice channeled through the phone and to the other side.

"Sure thing, Hotaru," the brunette replied and shut her phone close. She stared at her reflection in the mirror; tuck a strand of hair behind her ear – and sighed. _It's going to be a long day before _tonight _comes_. She dropped her bag onto the bed, shoved her cell into the pocket of her jeans and walked out of her room into the empty hall of her _so-call-home_.

Anyway, just a short introduction about our protagonist here, _Mikan Sakura_ – a brunette, owns a pair of hazel orbs, exquisitely beautiful, noisy and clumsy. She's eighteen, _not_ a virgin, slim and she doesn't have a boyfriend but she has a huge crush on her best friend's boyfriend and her archenemy is her crush's best friend. Amazing, isn't it? Well now, let's get back to whatever Mikan's doing.

She opened the refrigerator and got out a can of beer. Oh don't go _underage_ her. Trust me; she doesn't give a damn about that. She clicked open the lid and glugged the beer down her throat. Gosh, the refresh and slight bitter feeling moving through her throat in a slow manner is just intoxicating.

Just the moment she stopped drinking and was about to place the can onto the table, her cell rang yet again. Unknown number; she read. She answered it anyway.

"Hello."

No one replied on the other end. All she heard was constant shattering of glasses and someone – probably a woman – shouting in the background. Suddenly, she heard a terrifying gurgling sound emitting from the phone and she quickly ended the call. _That_ was scary. For all she knew, it might have been a murder case that's happening there.

She opened her 'received call' window of her cell and called the number again.

_This number is not available. – Beep, beep, beep._

What? This got to be a mistake. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath. It's just a _wrong number_, she told herself. Nothing more, do not scare yourself, Mikan. It's nothing. She clutched her cell near her chest and tried to regulate her breathing. Oh God, oh God – _JESUS_!

She flipped her phone open again and this time, she dialed Hotaru's number.

"Yes, Mikan? Outing is in five hour time. State you reason you're calling?" the girl asked monotonously.

"C-Can I come over?" she stuttered.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Just, can I come over? I'll explain it to you when I get there," she ended the call and ran up to her room. Put some of her clothing into her bag for the night out and scratched out a short note for her parents to inform them about her plans for tonight.

She stuck the note with a magnet on the refrigerator and quickly dashed out from her house.

She got into her pink Audi and pressed onto the gas pedal the moment she started the car and drove straight to her best friend's house. She stepped on the brakes when she reached and quickly got out of her car straight to the front door and knocked it but no one came out. She knocked again.

"You know, you should have waited for me to answer you. Do you know that I had to rush back home just for you?" a voice said from behind her and she gave out a sigh of relieve when she saw that it was only her best friend. "I was doing some bloody grocery shopping and thanks to you, I had to leave them behind a long queue because I thought that my dear best friend here got possessed." She said as she unlocked her house door.

"May I know what _is_ your problem?" she asked again as we got into her house.

* * *

The constant beating of music in an afternoon_night _club and girls pacing around a young lad moving their hips and trying their very best to accidentally hit him to get his attention. Sorry ladies, but his hormones aren't raging at this bright hour.

"One more hit, Giz," the handsome lad asked with a smirk. A girl boldly came up to him. She doesn't look Japanese. She looked like she's a mixed between an American and an Italian. Blonde hair and _probably_ a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes that looked nearly the same as his best friend's. She doesn't have a bad figure; in terms of body shape and being slim. If he was feeling high, she would probably be the lucky bitch, but sorry – he isn't.

"Good evening, handsome," that girl started.

I pierced my eyes to the side and gave her a smirk – the smirk that girls like her would call – '_hot_'. "Good evening, beauty," he flattered her.

"You're alone?" she asked and took the stool beside him and inched closer.

"No. Waiting for my night mate" he told her smoothly and smirked when he saw her pout. That's _cute_ of her; real cute.

She then moved away and back into the thick crowd behind him on the dance floor. Girls and their pride?

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and read "**21 Missed Calls,**" and they were all from Ruka. Ugh, it has to be one of those night outs again. He dialed Ruka's number and before he allowed him to answer, he asked "What?"

"Night out at _Gahawk Mansion_," Ruka said and he swore he heard moans and pants from someone from the other side of the phone.

"You're cheating on Imai?" he asked.

"H-Huh? No. Why?" Ruka asked and his lips twitched.

"No need to hide it, Ru. I can hear everythin-"

"_Gahawk Mansion_ at seven!" he quickly said and hung up.

That best friend of his definitely knows his ways with women. So much for his innocent looks; he's one son-of-a-bitch. No shit.

The lad got out of the club and went straight to his bike; his baby and drove to his best friend's house. Hoping to bump into the girl he successfully seduced back to his bed.

* * *

"If I say nothing, you wouldn't believe me, right?" the girl stated.

"No way. You come running to my house and you're telling me _nothing_? Tough luck, lady. If that's what you want to say, then go back to your house and wait until seven." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just a terrifying scream." she admitted.

"In your house?" Hotaru asked as a matter-of-fact.

"No, a wrong number. Or at least, I think it is."

"Jesus, Mikan. You're running to me because of a wrong number and a scream?"

"I'm serious. Someone was screaming and the sound of glass shattering and towards the end, it sounded like someone got murdered. It was terrifying, I tell you. I just didn't want to be alone in my house and that's why I called you."

"Know what? I'll leave you and your rants rants together while I have my quality bathing time now. Suit yourself around."

There she goes, leaving the poor girl behind. She curled herself into a ball and switched on the television and increased the volume up to '72'. It was insane of her and Hotaru would probably barge down the moment she's done and yell at the girl to put down the volume.

Flip; _SpongeBob Square Pants!_

Flip; _CSI: Miami_

Flip; _Psycho II_

Flip; _Twilight_

Flip; _Ben 10_

Ugh! Fuck! Isn't there anything nice to watch? She left it at Ben 10 and just watched it. This human that can change into 10 different aliens – the world's changing. From Wall-E to now Ben 10? Right, the world's definitely mov-

_Hushhhh_- _Return it, please…_

The fine hair behind her neck stood up and her eyes widened. She dare not to turn her head back to look behind. Her forehead was forming some cold sweat and she was clenching and unclenching her fist. Her heart was beating rapidly. She sucked up her cowardice and just jerked her head to look back; only to be greeted by nothing.

In just a few seconds, she heard soft footsteps. she felt as though she was being suffocated. _Clack, clack, clack_; '_God, oh God, please help me'_.

"Gee, Mikan. You look as though you've just seen some ghost." Hotaru said from the steps and gave her friend a teasing smile. She placed her hands over her chest and sigh. '_It was only Hotaru_', she told myself. '_I'm getting crazy. Gosh, _no_._'

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, this is going to be a long-shot, or, in your case, a multi-chaptered story. It took me about four hours just to write this short chapter up. This is my first story and I think I screwed it up a little. Drop me a review anyway. **Flames** are highly not accepted. Criticism about my grammar is highly wanted. In fact, I think I need a **Beta Reader**, if possible.

_` MountainHive  
_**I love music.**

Give me some **ONE-SHOT** suggestions here : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


End file.
